The future
by superfan92
Summary: Jesse and Nova's life after highschool together through twists and turns
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own prom or any of the characters Disney does. But I do own a toaster.

Setting: September of Nova's senior year in college.

Nova found Jesses asleep on the couch when she got home from class. She smiled at him and watched him for a few minutes before going to wake him. She hesitated at first, not only because she knew he needed sleep but also because she knew she would have to tell him. She kneeled down next to him and lightly shook his shoulder.  
>"Jesse," she said his name firmly pleased with herself for not chickening out. He stirred and opened his eyes to squint at her.<br>"Hey," he said smiling at her. "When did you get home?" They had moved into an apartment together their sophomore year. Nova went to Georgetown and Jesse took some classes at a community college between work.  
>"Just a minute ago," she told him as he sat up and leaned forward to kiss her. She pulled away and looked at him intently.<br>"Is something wrong?" He asked reaching a hand up to cup her face.  
>"Actually yes," she moved to sit beside him on the couch. "There's something I have to tell you."<br>"Alright."  
>"I'm just not sure how to."<br>"You can tell me anything," Jesse took her hand in his larger one and held it tightly. Nova shed an unwanted tear as he watched her with concern.  
>"Is it bad?" He asked quietly.<br>"No," she answered after a few minutes deciding for herself if it was or not.  
>"then what's the problem?" She breathed deeply and they sat in silence for a few minutes before she spoke up.<br>"I'm pregnant," she felt his hand slowly drop away from her and his eyes look down.  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Yes Jesse I'm positive." He looked back at her but she couldn't read his expression. He reached his hand back to take hers again.  
>"I love you," he said starring into her eyes deeply. She cried harder when he said that, so he took her in his arms.<br>"It's alright," he told her rubbing her back soothingly and whispering in her ear. She hugged him back for a moment before pulling away. He leaned in closer and she smiled.  
>"You're about to kiss me," she whispered before their lips connected.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own prom, but still won a toaster

Setting: April

Jesse rolled onto his side and squinted into the dark trying to figure out what had woken him up. Nova was lying beside him on her back, her hand absentmindedly lying on her swollen stomach. He watched her for a minute smiling. He reached an arm over to rest his arm around her. She moved in her sleep, her head lying against his shoulder.  
>"What time is it?" She mumbled lazily against him.<br>"I have no idea," he said, "late." She sighed before sitting up and looking past him out the window.  
>"What?" He asked groaning as he sat up as well.<br>"We need to do something," she said swinging her legs off the bed and standing up.  
>"Nova it's five AM," he told her looking at the clock on the nightstand.<br>"Trust me," she said moving to the closet and changing out of Jesse's old T-shirt into jeans and a flowy tank top that covered her growing belly. Jesse threw on a t-shirt and jeans as she walked to the door.  
>"Hold on," he said trying to pull on his shoes.<br>"We have to hurry," she said impatiently.  
>"Are you feeling okay?" He asked placing the back of his hand on her forehead.<br>"I will be amazing if you hurry up," she told him grabbing her purse and heading out the door. They walked for about ten minutes before Jesse grabbed Nova's arm lightly to stop her.  
>"Baby what are we doing?" He asked.<br>"Trust me," she said placing her hand on his cheek. They made their way to the small park a few blocks from the apartment building that overlooked the city. They sat down on a bench and Nova leaned against Jesse's shoulder as he placed a hand on her stomach.  
>"Just wait," she promised as the sky grew lighter and the sun slowly rose.<br>"Wow," Jesse said admiring the sun rise.  
>"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked smiling.<br>"Yeah," he whispered before turning and kissing her.  
>"I love you," she said.<br>"I love you too."

AN- I imagine the park to look like the one in 500 days of summer


	3. Chapter 3

Still not owning prom, but still owning that toaster.

Jesse held the phone anxiously to his ear as he paced the halls impatiently.  
>"Mom," he said when she picked up.<br>"What's going on?" She asked sounding concerned.  
>"The baby's coming; we're at the hospital now. Nova's parents are on their way."<br>"I'll be there soon," she promised. Jesse walked back into Nova's room where she was sitting on the bed holding her stomach.  
>"You okay?" He asked sitting beside the bed and taking her hand.<br>"I will be soon," she said.  
>"How are you kids doing today?" the doctor asked as she entered the room and flipped through Nova's chart.<br>"This is your first?" She asked with a smile, the pair nodded.  
>"Everything's okay, right?" Nova asked as she winced against another contraction.<br>"Everything is going fine, just sit tight for a little while." After the doctor left Nova turned her attention to Jesse and furrowed her brow.  
>"We still need a name," she told him.<br>"I know, I was thinking maybe Ann."  
>"Ann," she repeated to herself.<br>"Too normal?" He asked half joking.  
>"No, I like it. Ann Cordelia Richter."<br>"Cordelia?" He asked eyeing her.  
>"It's a nice name," she defended rubbing her belly.<br>"I didn't say it wasn't." He reached a hand over and placed it lightly on her belly knowing that soon they'd have a daughter and everything would change.  
>"I love you," he told her.<br>"I love you too."

Six hours later Jesse and Nova sat on the hospital bed holding their new daughter.  
>"She's beautiful," Jess whispered stroking her cheek.<br>"Isn't she?" Nova marveled smiling at the small bundle.  
>"Should we introduce her to the family?" He asked looking over at Nova.<br>"Not yet," she said. "Let's just spend a few more minutes together, just the three of us."  
>"That sounds nice," he said kissing her then their daughter.<p>

AN so I don't know if I should continue this or not, I can if anyone wants I just need feedback. Thanks!


End file.
